Dragontown(альбом Элиса Купера)
Исполнитель:Элис Купер Жанр:рок Год:2001 Лейбл:Spitfire Records Треклист 1. Triggerman 03:58 2. Deeper 04:34 3. Dragontown 05:04 4. Sex, Death and Money 03:37 5. Fantasy Man 04:05 6. Somewhere in the Jungle 05:20 7. Disgraceland 03:32 8. Sister Sara 04:33 9. Every Woman Has a Name 03:43 10. I Just Wanna Be God 03:51 11. It's Much Too Late 04:38 12. The Sentinel 03:53 Тексты песен 1. TRIGGERMAN I ain't got a name I don't gotta face No fingerprints or DNA I ain't got no eyes I don't got a tongue But I know what's going on I'm deaf and dumb I'm pure non-entity Don't even look for me I watch you when you sleep I am the triggerman I am the underhand I'll keep you on your knees I am the brain police I am the triggerman I am the underhand I'm full of dirty tricks I'm twice as smart and Certainly twice as sick I am always out of sight A shadow in the mist I don't need no alibi, cos I don't exist I'm pure non-entity Don't even look for me I watch you when you sleep I am the triggerman I am the underhand I'll keep you on your knees I am the brain police I am the triggerman I am the underhand I'm full of dirty tricks I'm twice as smart and Certainly twice as sick He's sick, he's sick, he's really, really sick He's sick, he's sick, he's really, really sick 2. DEEPER We must complete the trip Try not to lose your grip No sight of solid ground and never look straight down Deeper, deeper, deeper, deeper your claustrophobic brain Sucking you down the drain The walls are closing in The air is getting thin The elevator broke It went right through the floor It left a burning hole Down and down and down we go We're in a deadly spin Hating this spin we're in We're helpless Panic grows Down and down and down we go Daylight is at an end You'll never see again You'll soon embrace the sight This cold eternal light 3. DRAGONTOWN Well, here you are Lying bleeding on a grimy street See the broken glass sparkling darkly As it cuts your feet Smell the rottingy stench The rancid odor of old cantonese Reflections of the shattered dreams Feel the toxic flames all around you You can hardly breathe Come with me Come on. I've got something to show you Come on. You thought that it was over Come on. You're really gonna love this Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on. We can dig you a hole deep in the ground Bury your soul down in Dragontown We'll he lower than low Spiralin' down Far as you want to go down In Dragontown Open any door Remember everyone you met before Oh. There's a wicked young man Cooking slowly the frying pan And the family of bones are back together sleeping all alone Then there's Alice, dear And all the little things that got him here Now you're here Come on. I've got something to show you Come on. You thought that it was over Come on. You're really gonna love this Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on. We can dig you a hole deep in the ground Bury your soul down in Dragontown We'll he lower than toll Spiralin' down Far as you want to go down In Dragontown We can dig you a hole deep in the ground Bury your soul down in Dragontown We'll he lower than toll Spiralin' down Far as you want to go down In Dragontown We can dig you a hole deep in the ground Bury your soul down in Dragontown We'll he lower than toll Spiralin' down Far as you want to go down In Dragontown 4. SEX, DEATH AND MONEY When I go to the show All I see on the screen Is a stream of pure vulgarity I wrote down a note Complained for a day To the House of Representatives They laughed In my face They said Son, You're a one-in-a-million minority The name of the game Is to titillate the brain Stimulate the immorality I was so offended As I sat for three hours It was mental cruelty I was so shocked Just a little more flesh Just a little more blood Little closer to the edge A little deeper in the mud I'll never be the same Sex, death and money, sonny Makes this wicked world go round Sex, death and money It's the Gospel here in Dragontown Sex, death and money, honey Grease the wheels and make them fly Sex, death and money, sonny That is why we all are gonna fry Stuck my nose in the door Ended up on the floor In the middle of an undie show She danced on my lap A coupla hundred dollars later I was up on a morals rap I was so offended As I sat for three hours It was mental cruelty I was so shocked Just a little more flesh Just a little more blood Little closer to the edge A little deeper in the mud I'll never be the same Sex, death and money, sonny Makes this wicked world go round Sex, death and money It's the Gospel here in Dragontown Sex, death and money, honey Grease the wheels and make them fly Sex, death and money, sonny That is why we all are gonna fry 5. FANTASY MAN I don't drink tea Or white chablis I sit around and watch tv Don't send flowers Or take showers But i'll be there to pull your weeds Oh yeah I don't read books I don't french cook Or stroll around in galleries I hate opera I hate Oprah Don't fill my head with poetry You just want to squeeze my masculinity Why can't you leave it alone Hey, hey I ain't gonna change Hey, hey don't you love it this way Hey, hey I am what I am So please understand I'm not you fantasy man I don't do dishes And I'm suspicious Of any grown-up man who does I'm homophobic Don't do aerobics Just lay around and catch a buzz You just want to squeeze my masculinity Why can't you leave it alone Hey, hey I ain't gonna change Hey, hey don't you love it this way Hey, hey I am what I am So please understand I'm not you fantasy man Hey, hey I ain't gonna change Hey, hey don't you love me this way Hey, hey I am what I am So please understand I'm not your fantasy man You just want to squeeze my masculinity Why can't you leave it alone Hey, hey I ain't gonna change Hey, hey don't you love it this way Hey, hey I am what I am So please understand I'm not you fantasy man 6. SOMEWHERE IN THE JUNGLE There it stands way up high A million bodies piled to the sky Arms and legs, feet and hands Impossible to understand Countless heads, ears and eyes Never hear, never cry Tribal chants, tribal war Tribal death, tribal gore And the scaveggers are feeding Cuz the killing fields are bleeding Not a single soul is breathing Cuz the Serengetti's bleedin' And the scaveggers are feeding Cuz the killing fields are bleeding Not a single soul is breathing Cuz the Serengetti's bleedin' Listen somewhere in the jungle You can hear the devil laughing Somewhere African genucide Brother kill brother Side by side Wild animals show their teeth And run away in disbelief And the scaveggers are feeding Cuz the killing fields are bleeding Not a single soul is breathing Cuz the Serengetti's bleedin' And the scaveggers are feeding Cuz the killing fields are bleeding Listen somewhere in the jungle You can hear the devil laughing Somewhere Somewhere the rivers will flow with blood The mothers will cry their tears They watch their sons die Listen somewhere in the jungle You can hear the devil laughing Somewhere Listen somewhere in the jungle You can hear the devil laughing Somewhere Listen somewhere in the jungle You can hear the devil laughing Somewhere Cuz the Serengetti's bleedin' Listen somewhere in the jungle You can hear the devil laughing Somewhere Somewhere the rivers will flow with blood The mothers will cry their tears They watch their sons die 7. DISGRACELAND I wanna tell you a story It happened long ago About a redneck boy Down from tupelo I got the slick black hair I played a rock guitar I liked to shake my hips, man Then i went too far He ate his weight in country ham, Killed on pills and woke in disgraceland Dis-Grace-Land Dis-Grace-Land Dis-Grace-Land I had a lot of girls I had a lot of guns When they found me dead The whole world was stunned Went to the pearly gates Said, "I'm the hippest thing" And Peter said "Well son, We already got ourselves a king" He lived on southern deep-fried spam, Killed on pills and woke in disgraceland Dis-Grace-Land Dis-Grace-Land Dis-Grace-Land He finished his short life, Sweaty and bloated and stoned (A-Hey-Hey) He ruled his domain and he died on the throne No "Yes-Men", no colonel, he went... ...all alone... (Hey, man, that looks like me down there on the floor) I heard the devil cry Real loud and clear "You were the big man, there You're just a sideman here Well, I know your face And i've heard your name Looks like heaven's loss Is gonna be my gain" (i've got plans for you, man) He ate his weight in country ham Killed on pills and woke in disgraceland Dis-Grace-Land Dis-Grace-Land Dis-Grace-Land Dis-Grace-Land Dis-Grace-Land Well, I woke up, right here In dis-grace-land Thank ya. Thank ya very much 8. SISTER SARA Now I don't know but i've been told There's a nun having fun and she lost her soul She's got cash, she got laid Now she's dealin' with me and she's gonna get paid She got caught with the bishop She got caught with the abbot Even cardinal sin tried to feed her habit Now we get whores and pimps and skanks But when your judgement came down even He gave thanks Whatever happened to me Can't remember my name Flying so high on angelic wings Flew too close to the flame Sister Sara It's your penalty for eternity Did you think that you were saved You forget your old identity who you used to be Sister Sara So depraved Moment to moment Hour to hour We'll be together Oh, come O ye faithless Get in line You're gonna drown in the water Turned to wine And you're all going to wallow When you sin and shame You had every opportunity to call His name Don't look surprised Don't be in shock You'll be a lovely little demon in my private stock I'm just doing my job to pull you down Cuz it's a one way ticket down to Dragontown You got caught in my web You made your own bed here And now you must keep me well fed You're mine Too bad You're here for me You're just here for me Sister Sara It's your penalty for eternity Did you think that you were saved You forget your old identity who you used to be Sister Sara So depraved Moment to moment Hour to hour We'll be together Moment to moment Hour to hour Forever and ever Time after time after time Sister Sara It's your penalty for eternity Did you think that you were saved You forget your old identity who you used to be Sister Sara So depraved Moment to moment Hour to hour We'll be together 9. EVERY WOMAN HAS A NAME You were so beautiful Like a child so young and full of life Seems a hundred years ago You saw everything So much more tragedy than good You even watched the world grow cold And even when your world was shakin' Even when your breath was taken Even when your blue eyes turned to gray Small town debutantes and queens Every woman has a name Cocktail waitresses with dreams Every woman has a name And every girl whose love survives A broken heart to stay alive You signed your picture in the frame Every woman has a name You had your love affair Some were perfect but most of them were pain Seems a hundred years ago It took you to the highest hill Left you standing frozen in the rain But you still feel the afterglow And even when your world was shakin' Even when your breath was taken Even when your blue eyes turned to gray Housewives cryin' on the phone Every woman has a name Sacred sisters all alone Every woman has a name And even on the coldest day When the kids are gone, moved away It's lonely now There's no one there to hold your hand And play See it written on the grave Every woman has a name 10. I JUST WANNA BE GOD I'm in control I got a bulletproof soul And I'm full of self-esteem I invented myself with no one's help I'm a prototype supreme I sit on my private throne And run my lifestyle all alone Me, myself and I agree We don't need nobobdy else I never learned to bow, bend or crawl To any known authority I really want to build my statue tall That's all I'm just trying to be God I only wanna be God I just wanna be God Why can't I be God I got no time to take advice I want to gamble with my eternity With loaded dice I don't need a preacher in my face When I'm the omnipresent ruler of the human race Ain't gonna Spend my life being no one's fool I was born to rock and I was born to rule But if I'm wrong on judgement day I'm royally screwed with hell to pay I never learned to bow, bend or crawl To any known authority I really want to build my statue tall That's all I'm just trying to be God I only wanna be God I just wanna be God Why can't I be God I'm just trying to be God I only wanna be God I just wanna be God Why can't I be God I'm just trying to be God I only wanna be God I just wanna be God Why can't I be God 11. IT'S MUCH TOO LATE I never kicked a dog, A child or my wife I never looked at pornography I swear it on my holy saint mother's life But somehow she's down here with me The road to hell is littered With nice guys with good intentions But once you're there, you're there It's much too late I can cry and scream it's just not fair To leave me here like you don't care There must be some mistake up there in heaven Now it's much too late My time has passed away All my plans and dreams have all ended Now it's much too late To try and plead my case And I don't know the God i've offended It's too late I never stole a thing A toy or a kiss My conscience is a clear as can be And when I was a teen All the sex that I missed Was an abstinence blessing to me The road to hell is littered With nice guys with good intentions But once you're there, you're there It's much too late I can cry and scream it's just not fair To leave me here like you don't care There must be some mistake up there in heaven Now it's much too late My time has passed away All my plans and dreams have all ended Now it's much too late To try and plead my case And I don't know the God i've offended It's too late Now it's much too late My time has passed away All my plans and dreams have all ended Now it's much too late To try and plead my case And I don't know the God i've offended It's too late It's much too late 12. SENTINEL I'm not a Buddha boy I'm not a Muslim man I'm not a Christian or a Jew I'm not a Mormon freak I'm not a Catholic geek And I'm nothing at all like you My mind, my heart, my soul is calm While I sit here sauteriing my c-2 bomb Got some wires crossed In my twisted head Connect the green wire here or was it red? Cause it's my fate I operate on hate I go by many other names But now I am the sentinel I want the world to know I'm sending you all to hell I'm tired and I'm wired here to blow There's something disturbing Going on in my turban I'm home, home on de/the range I feel my meditation so deep within While my medication's kicking in Cause it's my fate I operate on hate I go by many other names But now I am the sentinel I want the world to know I'm sending you all to hell I'm tired and I'm wired here to blow I am the sentinel I want the world to know I'm sending you all to hell I'm tired and I'm wired here to blow Категория:Альбомы Категория:Рок Категория:Элис Купер Категория:2000-е